Sonic Blue As Water
by Ninja Turtles-Yama S
Summary: Sonic becomes ridiculously afraid of the water, but instead of keeping away from it he ends up getting more of it. Minor humor I think.
1. Fear Of Watermelons?

My first Sonic X fic. So don't sue me. I bet you'll say "Typical storyline." Summary - Sonic becomes ridiculously afraid of the water, but instead of keeping away from it he ends up getting more of it.  
  
Disclaimer – Don't own Sonic, don't own da turtles either. Keep this in mind. I don't own any kind of characters from any kind of show.  
  
**Sonic - blue as water**  
  
1: Fear of watermelons!!?  
  
Sonic was running around the house nonstop for training. Chris looked out his bedroom window and sees him zipping past every 60 milliseconds.  
  
"What's he doing?" Chris asked Tails and looked away from the window.  
  
"He must be training. Getting into shape for another attack by Dr. Eggman. He's trying to record his time of beating him."  
  
"– "When Chris was about to say something, they heard a loud bang and a splash. Tails and Chris zip to the window and sees a mist of water from the pool.  
  
"Oh no." Chris said to himself when he noticed Sonic wasn't zipping past the yard anymore. He ran down stairs and out to the back yard. Tails followed.  
  
Chris got down on the ladder since they were getting their pool cleaned and there wasn't much water there for him to dive into. Chris quickly waded through the knee deep water to Sonic. He was floating with his face in the water, fainted. Swirled eyes.

* * *

Sonic groaned when he finally woke up. He was in the Thorndikes' house and on the sofa. Amy, Chris, Tails, and Chuck were staring down at him.  
  
"Sonic? Are you okay?" Chris asked with a worried look.  
  
"Yah. Other than the fact that my head hurts a whole lot!" He sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
Amy offered him a glass of water. "Here."  
  
Sonic's eyes grew wide in fear. Then he jumped up and screamed like a girl. So did Amy, but she is a girl. He made her spill water onto Tails, and he screamed from the ice that went in his shoe. People and animals were screaming and going everywhere. Chris tried to calm everyone down, Sonic ran around the place still screaming like a girl, Amy got angry and started to swing her hammer thing around, Tails was hopping on one foot to get the ice out, and Chuck was trying not to get rammed into by Sonic, kicked by Tails and pummeled by Amy.  
  
That went on for 3 minutes until Ella and Cream got things settled down.  
  
"Sonic! What's the matter with you!?" Amy yelled at him.  
  
"Calm down Amy." Tails said, but Amy snapped back at him.  
  
"Sorry! It's just that it's... W-..." Sonic tried to make out the word.  
  
"What!?" Amy forced for the answer.  
  
"It's water! Eek! I said it!" He shielded his face.  
  
"It was only a glass of it." Chris reminded him.  
  
"He's right. I know you can't swim and all but this is ridiculous!" Chuck said.  
  
"I can't help it!!" Sonic cried out loud.  
  
"What's going on here?" a deep male voice asked.  
  
They all turn to Knuckles who was at the door with something in his hand. He held up a watermelon in a net bag.  
  
"Hey. Someone gave me a watermelon and I don't exactly like it, so I thought you guys might – "  
  
"AAH! You said it!!!" Sonic screamed.  
  
"Say what?" Knuckles was confused in why he was acting so weird.  
  
"Umm, Knuckles?" Chris motioned him over to a room. He dropped the watermelon and followed.  
  
Everyone was being quiet for a while. They wondered what the two were doing in there. Cheese rolled the watermelon near Sonic. He was so freaked he couldn't scream.  
  
After a few seconds they hear Knuckles's muffed yell.  
  
"He's what!? Hahahahahahaha!!!" then followed by a mumbling sound which sounded like it came from Chris. Then they came out.  
  
Knuckles tried hard not to laugh his head off.  
  
"Okay, how is it we all think of a plan to not make Sonic so afraid of water anymore?" Chris told them in a huddle while Cheese tortured Sonic with the watermelon.  
  
"Sure." Amy said happily.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Tails said.  
  
"A great idea." Chuck agreed.  
  
"Okay." Cream smiled.  
  
"Can't we torture him a little?" Knuckles said, but everyone glared at him.  
  
"I was only kidding!"  
  
I am going to have _fun_ writing this. Sonic fan dudes and dudettes don't worry too much. He is not going to get tortured to near death... (Not NEAR death anyway. Smile of evil. Kidding.) Anything you have to say? Any comments? Any issues? Any ideas of what to add? Ask Yamato anything except school stuff. AKA Review Please. 


	2. Under Water

My updates are all mixed up. I don't know when I would post stuff so maybe you could check every three days or something like that.

* * *

2: Under water  
  
Everyone was outside in the yard. They decided Amy should go first so Sonic doesn't have to suffer for last.  
  
"Wh-wh-wh-!?" Sonic's legs shook like crazy. Amy was putting a life jacket on him and she was dragging him to the kids pool that hasn't been cleaned out yet.  
  
"If you have a fear of something, you have to face it head on!" She threw Sonic in the pool.  
  
"AAAAH! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!!" Sonic flapped his hands in the water while he floated.  
  
"You are not! That's why I made you wear the life jacket!" Amy yelled while she leaned her elbow on her hammer.  
  
"EEEK! Help! Help! I'm not going to make it! I'm going down for the third time! This is the end! Goodbye my friends!" Then he fainted from fright.  
  
"I can't believe you!!" Amy stomped into the house and slammed the door.  
  
"Okay, I guess you're up Tails." Chris looked at him.

* * *

"......" Sonic didn't move or say a word when he was put into a room with glass walls of water.  
  
"Remember the time we went to Filmdome city? I saw one of the ocean displays of an underwater scene. There was this tank wall with water in it to make it look like the character was under water when they shot the movie through the tank. I made this water tank room for Sonic to stay in so he wouldn't have to come in contact with water but still be surrounded by it. That way he would think water is harmless after staying in there for a while."  
  
"Wow. That's a great idea Tails." Chris said.  
  
"Is Mr.Sonic always _this_ blue?" Cream asked looking through the glass.  
  
"Huh?" Tails and Chris look at Sonic. His face was turning blue from holding his breath?  
  
"AAAH!" Tails screamed and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Gaasp! AIR!" Sonic squeaked.  
  
"Sonic, you really weren't underwater so you could breath in there you know." Chris bent down beside him.  
  
"If I made a single move, the glass would break and I would have _really_ been under water!" Sonic said still gasping for air.  
  
Chris shrugged to the others.  
  
"Cream. You're next." Chuck told her.  
  
"Okay." She smiled.

* * *

Cheese turned on a lamp at Sonic's face.  
  
"Aah!" He yelped at the brightness.  
  
Sonic, Cream, and Cheese were in a darkened room with only a desk in the middle of it. Sonic was sitting in a chair with the lamp shining in his face while Cream walked around slowly in a trench coat. The others watched them in the shadows.  
  
Cream slammed her hand on the desk.  
  
"Ow... Umm okay. Why are you so afraid of water!? Tell me!!" She yelled at him like the police guy does to criminals in olden day detective movies.  
  
"I- I'll drown in it! If I even go near it I'll get swept away by a... W- wave!" Sonic said cowardly.  
  
"How did you become so afraid of water!? Answer me THAT!" She tried hard to look mean by glaring, but she still looked cute.  
  
"Eek. Ever since I tried su-swimming I sink!" Sonic said cowardly again.  
  
"It's only water! What's the worst thing that can happen!?" Cream put out her arms.  
  
"Well. I could be running near a l-lake, and I'd be grabbed by a lake spirit, pulled down under... gulp... water, drowned to my doom until someone saves me, I'm in a hospital near the ocean and they tell me I can't run from a disease I got from the lake, then a giant tsunami will come and sweep me away to death! My body will be in the ocean getting eaten by little fish while I decay, then my bones will be used as toothpicks by man eating sharks!" Sonic stopped with a face of horror.  
  
Cream looked terrified. Cheese fainted. The others had their jaws dropped.  
  
"You can go next grandpa." Chris smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Sonic and Chuck sat on the sofa.  
  
"Sonic. I'll tell you everything about water, and how you and I need it in our world. I'll tell you what is in water first." Chuck started.  
  
"Oh no! It's one of grandpa's science lectures! OO" Chris said.  
  
_30 minutes has passed._  
  
"Now I'm going to tell you about how water relates to our body. Did you know 80% of your body is made up of-"He kept blabbing on and on until Sonic's ear was twitching.  
  
_Another 30 minutes..._  
  
"So everything living needs water to survive. Speaking of everything living, plants and trees ne-"  
  
"STOP!!!" Knuckles yelled.  
  
They do.  
  
"This is pointless. All you're doing to Sonic is make him fall asleep drooling!"  
  
He was. And snoring and drooling like Niagara falls.  
  
"Then you can try your plan Knuckles." Chris told him.  
  
"Alright. I'll need a few things to be done though." He had on a smile of evil.  
  
This fic is going to be shorter than I expected. I hope you like it so far. Did I get the characterizations right? Tell me. See you later dudes and dudettes. I will TRY to fit Shadow in but... Isn't he supposed to be dead? 


End file.
